Jiraiya: The Future Toad Sage
by Jiraiya561
Summary: Jiraiya during his Genin days. Jiraiya and his team


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**This is a second story that I'm trying to write while writing Naruto and the Toad Sage. I got the idea from the story am I worthy when the writer did the flashback I got the idea and decided to follow up on it. Its going to be difficult because that the only team I know from their time and I don't know how they got their summoning contracts. Tsunade is a real bitch in this story and Sarutobi don't really train Jiraiya since he only focus on Orochimaru. Jiraiya trains mostly by himself until he got the summoning contract. Jiraiya is already a pervert and he will be stronger than Orochimaru and he will get a lot of booty in the story which will make Tsunade jealous.**

Chapter 1: The beginning

A twelve year old boy was in the academy sitting in the back of the room looking at a blond girl in the front sitting by a pale skinned boy. The boy stayed looking at the girl until it was time for them to go. Jiraiya walked out the academy and went to do some research for the day. Jiraiya walked to the nearest hot spring and went up a tree near the hot spring to peep at the bathing girls. Its was now late and Jiraiya decided that it was time for him to go home. Jiraiya was on his way home when he saw Tsunade walking home, he walked up to her scratching the back of his head blushing

" Uhmm... Tsunade-hime " said Jiraiya blushing

" What baka " yelled Tsunade looking at him.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me " said Jiraiya smiling at her.

" Hell no baka " yelled Tsunade punching him back to the nearest wall.

Tsunade walked away from Jiraiya leaving him on the ground with a broken nose. Jiraiya got up and went home to rest for the exam coming up the next day.

The next day Jiraiya got up and went to the academy to take the test. The class took the test and even when Jiraiya passed he was at the bottom of the class while Orochimaru the pale skinned boy was the rookie of the year with Tsunade the top female in the class. The class sat down while the instructor gave out the teams.

" Ok Team 7 will be.... Jiraiya..... Tsunade Senju.... and Orochimaru " said the instructor which had Tsunade both happy and pissed. Happy because Orochimaru was on her team and pissed because Jiraiya was also on the team.

" Your Jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Hiruzen " said the instructor

Sarutobi walked in the room and told Team 7 to follow him on the roof. The three followed him and sat down.

" First of all, lets introduce ourselves " said Sarutobi.

" My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, I like the village, my wife, and training, I dislikes people who thinks they're better that others and put others down. my dream is to become the Hokage " said Sarutobi smiling.

" You next " said Hiruzen pointing at Orochimaru sitting down.

" My name is Orochimaru , I like ninjutsus and training, My dream is to master every ninjutsu in the world " said Orochimaru with no emotion at all.

' He got problems ' though Jiraiya

" You next " said Sarutobi pointing at Tsunade.

" My name is Tsunade Senju, I like Orochimaru and my village, and training, my dream is to be the best medic nin in the world " said Tsunade looking at Orochimaru who didn't even look at her.

" You " said Sarutobi pointing at Jiraiya.

" My name is Jiraiya, I like Tsunade-hime and training, I dislikes people who put others down, and my hobbie is doing research, my dream is to one day travel the world " said Jiraiya grinning.

" Ok meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 to take your genin test and don't eat breakfast you might throw up " said Sarutobi Hiruzen as he disappeared in a puff of smokes leaving the genins behind.

The three made their way down to the streets and started to go home. Tsunade started running after Orochimaru calling him. Orochimaru turned and looked at Tsunade with impatience.

" Orochimaru-kun.......would you like to go on a date with me " said Tsunade blushing hard.

" No " said Orochimaru emotionlessly walking away from her. Jiraiya ran up and caught up to Tsunade breathing hard.

" Uh mm...Hime don't worry about the Teme you're the prettiest girl around " said Jiraiya scratching the back of his head.

" Since we're teammates and all do you want to go out so we can get to know each other better " said Jiraiya smiling and blushing hard.

" Hell No Baka " yelled Tsunade punching him upside the head.

Tsunade walked away from Jiraiya leaving him on the ground with two broken ribs. Jiraiya picked himself up and went to the hospital to get himself checked out. Jiraiya got treated from the hospital and went home.

The next day, The team reported to training ground 7 for their genin exam . Sarutobi explained the exam and told them to begin. Jiraiya got caught in every trap Sarutobi laid and always failed in any attempt to get a bell. The time was up and Orochimaru and Tsunade each had a bell and Jiraiya was tied to the tree stump of the training ground. Sarutobi told the others to go home and Jiraiya was still tied to the tree.

" Jiraiya where do you be going that makes you not train " said Sarutobi seriouly

" Doing research " said Jiraiya grinning

" Maybe I should do that research with you one day " said Sarutobi nervously.

" Oh Sarutobi-sensei you're a perve " said Jiraiya laughing.

" Whatever " said Sarutobi

Sarutobi let Jiraiya loose and took him to get some ramen. Jiraiya ate and got ready to leave.

" Don't forget the training session tomorrow " said Sarutobi smiling

" Ok sensei " said Jiraiya running toward his home.

Jiraiya didn't go home straight instead he went to the hot spring and started peeking through a little hole on the fence wall. Jiraiya was giggling with blood coming out his nose. Jiraiya stayed at the hot spring until all the ladies left. Jiraiya then headed home to get some sleep.

The next day, Jiraiya went to the training ground and saw that the team already started the training session without him. Jiraiya just sat in the tree and watched as Sarutobi trained Tsunade and Orochimaru for the day. Jiraiya was pretty pissed off because they started the training session without him since he was only 10 minutes late. Jiraiya jumped down from the tree and walked toward the team not in his usual hyper-active behavior. Sarutobi saw Jiraiya coming and didn't want to stop training Orochimaru since that was his favorite student and threw him a scroll containing the shadow clone jutsu. Jiraiya took the scroll and started walking away.

" Where are you going Jiraiya " said Sarutobi

" To find some other teacher to help me duh " said Jiriaya not looking back.

" what about me " said Sarutobi

" You think I'm stupid, you only train Orochimaru-teme and Tsunade-hime " said Jiraiya still walking

' Is that what he thinks of me ' thought Sarutobi, but when he looked up Jiraiya was gone.

Jiraiya just went to another training ground and started working on the jutsu alone. He tried hours but couldn't get the jutsu right. Jiraiya wouldn't give up until he got it right so he kept trying. Jiraiya tried until he got it right then went back to the training ground and gave the scroll back to Sarutobi and started walking away from the team

Time Skip

A few weeks later, Team Sarutobi has returned from their mission and they were currently heading to the Hokage tower, the young Sarutobi gazed at his team with a hint of pride in his eyes. They have just completed their first C-ranked mission and they have done quite well for a genin team, he was more impressed with Orochimaru's skills he was truly a genius. Unfortunately he couldn't think the same way about his other student Jiraiya which he has messed up a couple of times almost causing them the mission, what was he going to do about him he knew he had potential to become strong but he was always very hyperactive. On second thought his other student and female Tsunade did a good job, like Orochimaru she has shown great chakra control and skills when they were doing the mission not to mention that every now and then she will steal glances to Orochimaru like a fan girl. Hiruzen smiled Tsunade was obviously constantly show Orochimaru that she was strong how much she was willing to do to be acknowledged by him. But in the end she failed miserably because Orochimaru always ignore her not giving her a second glance like he didn't care what she do, he sighed as they headed they continued walking.

The twelve year old Jiraiya gaze at his long time crush Tsunade who was completely ignoring him only paying attention to her crush the pale teen Orochimaru, he smiled in his mind today was going to be the day that he will ask her out on a date. Sarutobi stopped seeing the Hokage tower in the distance he gazed at his team with a smile.

" All right everyone good job today I am going to report to Hokage-sama you all did a good job, you all deserve a rest we'll meet up later " with that said the young Sarutobi left walking to the Hokage tower.

" Well everyone except for Jiraiya-baka " Tsunade muttered but loud enough for Jiraiya to hear which he sweat dropped at her comment.

Orochimaru didn't say a word he left his two teammates walking to another location in the village Tsunade couldn't let him go, without asking him out. She was determined that today she was going to ask him out no matter what, she went to him catching him off guard without making any eye contact with her.

" What do you want Tsunade? " asked the genin Orochimaru.

The teen Tsunade blushed slightly before looking at him " Orochimaru do…you want to out with me? "

" No " was his quick replied before leaving.

Tsunade sighed in disappointment she was expecting that he was going to say no, she always knew that he never paid any attention to her looks like she wasn't very pretty although she was very wrong because she was one of the most prettiest girls in the village at least Jiraiya thought so. Jiraiya smirked at the scene he knew Orochimaru was going to neglect her offer now he had the chance to ask her out, he went to her before meeting a death glare from the blond genin which obviously she was not happy that Orochiamru turned her down.

" What do you want idiot? " she asked in a cold hostile tone obviously she was in a bad mood.

Jiraiya just gave her a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head " um….Tsunade-Hime I was thinking if you will like to go out with me " he blushed slightly.

Tsunade on the other hand growled in pure anger " No you idiot who the hell do you think you are to come and asked me out the answer is NO, get this on your head Jiraiya I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU even if you were the last boy on the planet"

" B…but Tsunade-Hime come on, it will be fun you know that Orochimaru will never accept to have a date with you so why bother with someone like him? "

WHAM!!!

Tsunade has punched him on face sending him a few feet away he landed hard on the ground while she marched up to him, grabbing his collar making sure he was looking at her in the eyes " Jiraiya I'd rather die than go out with someone like YOU, Orochimaru is worth my time because he's good looking cool and talented, you on the other hand you don't have any of those qualities so you're not worth my time "

With those cold words said Tsunade left not caring that she hurt her teammate badly, he was bleeding with a broken nose. If she would've stayed a little longer she would've seen the look of a heartbroken Jiraiya with a couple of tears falling from his eyes. Jiraiya got up and walked to the hospital pissed off about his team. Jiraiya that day decided that he wasn't going to chase after Tsunde no more since she didn't like him.

' she wants strong huh, I'll show her strong ' thought Jiraiya grinning

Jiraiya went home and went to sleep so that his wounds would heal faster. Jiraiya started thinking about ideas of possible jutsus to learn. Jiraiya slept throughout the whole night without even doing any research for the day. Jiraiya woke up around 9 o'clock at night and went to the training ground to do some training. Jiraiya arrived at the training ground and started to do some physical workout. Jiraiya ran around the training ground 20 times to start his workout, Jiraiya ran the 20 laps then fell to the ground in exhaustion. Jiraiya got five minutes later and started to do push up Jiraiya did pushup until he couldn't move his arms at all, then rested on the ground for ten minutes then started to do some sit-ups. Jiraiya finished with the physical workout when it was midnight. Jiraiya rested for half an hour then walked to the nearest tree. Jiraiya started practicing his chakra control. ' Sensei did teach me the clone jutsu ' thought Jiraiya thinking back. Jiraiya did the single seal then said ' _Kage Bunshin no jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and created five clones to practice with him.

" Ok you practice the tree climbing exercise until you run out of chakra " said Jiraiya to one of the clone.

" Hai " said the clone walking to the nearest tree.

" You practice taijutsu against him " said Jiraiya pointing at a clone. The clones walked to a clearing and started sparring each other.

" You practice weapon throwing " said Jiraiya to the last clone.

" Hai, boss " said the clone

The real Jiriaya started running up and down a tree using the tree climbing exercise while the others did what he told them to do. Jiraiya ran up and down the tree until he used all his chakra then fell to the ground. The clones were dispelled when they ran out of chakra and all the experience went to Jiraiya. It was three in the mourning when Jiraiya started making his way home to rest.

The next mourning Jiraiya over slept and didn't have time to go to the team training session. Jiraiya went to the hot spring to do some research then went to the training ground to check out his teammates training. Jiraiya arrived at his team's training ground and hid behind a tree over-looking how Sarutobi was training Orochimaru and Tsunade. Jiraiya got up and left the training ground. Jiraiya waited till it was night again to go do his secret training. Jiraiya went to the nearest hot spring and went to the same little hole on the fence that he peeped through the first few times. Jiraiya stayed there until it was eight at night to go. Jiraiya at the same training ground that he used the previous day and did the one seal and said ' _Kage Bunshin no jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' to his surprise 10 clones appeared instead of five like the day before. Jiraiya told the clones what to do while he went to buy some weights. Two clones was practicing taijutsu, two was reading a scroll about seals and two was practicing weapon throwing, two other clones was practicing the tree climbing exercise, one clones was reading a scroll about chakra control. The real Jiraiya came back from the store an hournlater with 50 pounds of weights and went to check how the clones were progressing. The clones made some real progress on everything. Jiraiya put 15 pounds on each leg and 10 pounds in each arm and started running laps around the training ground, he ran 15 laps around the training ground then went to rest for a bit. Jiraiya dispelled the clones that was reading about chakra control exercises and created two new clones. He the two new clones to go work on the water walking exercise while he did some physical workout. The clones that was practicing taijutsu made fewer mistakes since they knew all the katas now due to the practice they did the previous day. Jiraiya started with the physical workout he did 100 push ups, 100 sit-ups, then ran around the training ground again this time he did twenty laps, twenty minutes later Jiraiya finished running the laps and sat on the ground to catch his breath. It was now 10 o'clock and Jiraiya was still working hard. Jiraiya went to check on the clones doing the water walking exercise and saw that they could walk on the water now. Jiraiya grinned and dispelled all the clones except for the two reading about seals. Jiraiya put his hand in a similar seal then said ' _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_ ' and created 20 clones this time and grinned at his chakra control improvement.

" You two run up and down the tree like it says on the scroll to improve my reserve " said Jiraiya pointing at the two clones on the far left.

" Hai " answered the two clones as they left to start their task.

" You two go and finish the water walking exercise " said Jiraiya

" Hai " said the two clones as they started going toward the little waterfall to the west of the training ground.

Since he mastered the tree climbing exercise Jiraiya looked at two clones of himself and got an idea.

" Can you two practice taijutsu on the tree only, that will improve my control and my reserve " said Jiraiya smirking.

" Hai " said the two clones jumping on the nearest tree branches.

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll from his pocket and threw it to one of the clones.

" Take three other clones and practice this new style " said Jiraiya smiling at the clones scratching the back of his head.

" Ok, boss " said the clone. The clone started leaving and three clones followed him into a little clearing.

Jiraiya took out another scroll from his pocket and threw to it another clone and told him to take on more clone with him and read the scroll, which was about seals. The clones that he sent to work on the water walking excercise dispelled themselves and he got the information and experience that they mastered the exercise. Jiraiya with this new information told four clones to go on the water, two would be running up and down the little lake and two would spar on the water. there were four clones left and Jiraiya told them to go work on the leaf exercise since he read about it from a scroll he found at the library. Jiraiya himself started doing all the hand seals in order to remember them for when he knew any ninjutsu and so that he can improve the speed at which he could perform them even if he didn't know any ninjutsu for now. He practiced for hours on improving things that he knew and possibly learn new things. It was now 1 o'clock and the clones doing the leaf exercise still didn't have the hang of the exercise. Jiraiya dispelled all the clones and his body felt really sore from everything he did today. His chakra reserve improved a lot since he had as much as some chunnin level shinobies and his control was chunnin level also due to the taijutsu spars on the tree and water. his speed was about low chunnin level now. Jiraiya walked home with the weights still on him and when he got home he took a shower before doing some more reading about seals then he eventually fell asleep.


End file.
